Whodunit? the beauty in the foyer
by wickensblackemblem
Summary: the pre/sequal of The Love Of Us romantic cute lovely and the worst character Colin goes to jail


Whodunit

The beauty in the foyer

Such a quiet night in Chicago you would not think anything was wrong. But it was, something in the back of my mind told me that someone I loved was in danger. How though? My mom and two brothers were home safe and sound and all of the Latino bloods' were just down the block?

Oh well it might just be anything I am bored I mean. What to do what to do_? I know! I'll take a ride across town and drop of Britt's stuff that she left over here last night._ I love that sweet girl with all of my heart. So soft, loving, beautiful, kind, and she is not raciest to me or any of my friends.

As I started riding I passed the gang playing a long round of poker. "hay Alex where you goin'?" asked Paco as I passed. "to Brittany's to drop of her stuff. Why?" but before they could answer I was already to far ahead on the road.

It was pretty late when I reached her house and the whole time that feeling in the back of my mind grew stronger and stronger. When I reached her house only a few lights were on and then I remembered why. _Oh yeah, her parents took Shelly to Europe for a month for special tests._ As I parked my motorcycle a few blocks from the house that funny feeling got stronger. And when I entered through the back door I know why.

As I entered through the door I heard a shattering of glass, and a small scream. At first I thought that it was a movie that she was watching. But as I moved through the house my mind changed. The odd conversation was in the foyer and I heard every word. "What the hell are you doing here Colin." Said Brittany in a scared voice. "I want you to dump that tramp from the pound and come back to me. When you gonna do it?" answered a very insane sounding Colin. "O.k. I'll do it but only after all hell freezes over." She seethed back and I thought _that's my girl… hey wait what is Colin doing here._ At that I started to flare up but I kept listening

"YOU LITTLE SlUT! YOU ARE JUST JEALIUS BECAUSE IM BETTER THEN HIM!" he hollered. "COLIN WHAT ARE YOU D…" but she never finished because the room was filled with a shriek of pain and a dull thud on the floor. This time I ran out into the foyer to see what happened. There it was my sweet defenseless _novia_ bleeding uncontrollably from her side on the floor and Colin standing over her with a bloody knife in his right hand.

"BRITTANY!" I shouted running to her side. "Oh I see we have a guest with us tonight I thought that I could do my biding tonight myself but the more pain that I cause the merrier." He sighed nonchalantly. But what he didn't know was that I not only knew how to take fights but I knew how to give them back to. And with one fell swipe of my foot he was on the ground out cold.

And I was back at her side she was still awake but stunned slightly. "Brittany can you hear me, love?" When I said this her head turned to me and with all of her might she said "Yes Alex but it hurts so badly." Her voice was nothing but a weak whisper. "I know love the ambulance will be here soon. When I said this she smiled, a tear fell from her eye, and she grasped my hand.

In the ambulance she was sedated but I still held onto her hand her beautiful pale soft hand against my chocolaty rough hand. And another tear slipped from my eye. I felt so sorry for her I had been in her spot before and I knew that I could handle it but she was so dainty and fragile I really didn't know. The whole time that I was waiting I just didn't know.

About sixteen hours later she was awake and I was allowed to see her and talk to her. "Are you felling all right?" I asked sitting on the edge of her bed. "Yeah. Is Colin gone?"

She questioned worriedly. "Yes he is in jail at the moment." I said stroking her forehead. She closed her eyes and laid back on to the pillow still smiling, the smile that I loved.

About four days in the hospital I took her home in her car. And when we passed Colin's house we both shuddered. So instead of taking her to her house we both decided to go to my house. She had been to my house before and she knew and liked my mom, brothers, and friends, who all liked her as well. We parked a few blocks from were my friends were playing cards as usual.

They immediately saw us and called us over but looked quite stunned to see Britt on crutches. "And what happened to you Brittany?" Paco asked very puzzled. "Oh that freak of a boy Colin broke into my house, went crazy, and stabbed me." She said simply as everyone stared with their mouths open. "but don't worry guys he is in jail right as we speak." I reassured them and they snapped out of it.

After a short walk we reached my house and of coarse my mom was in the kitchen and my brothers were out. So when we stepped through the door my mom just said "who's there?" "Us" we both said in sync and started laughing. "You silly kids and your silly g…What happened to you child!" she said worriedly starring at Brittany's crutches.

"Mom this is the reason I have been out so much. That Colin boy from my school broke into her house and stabbed her." I explained to my very bewildered mother.

After we calmed her down and started home it was getting late and by the time we got to her house it was 11:30 so we decided that I should stay over for the night. By 12:00 she was soundly asleep by my side. Soon after I fell asleep and to tell you the truth it was the best sleep that I have had for about 3 weeks.


End file.
